


Good Boy

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Consensual, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, Puppy Play, Spencer's a pet, butt plug, kitten/puppy, my normal with this series...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's their pet, sort of a mixture between a kitten/puppy, who also enjoys getting fucked and giving blow jobs to his masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I like this series.

Hotch sighed, irritated, as he stepped into the house, slamming the door behind him, there was a rustling and then Spencer came crawling to the door, dressed in nothing but a stunning black collar, with silver gems, and it suits him so perfectly, Hotch remembers picking it out with Derek, and no expense was spared. The collar was smooth, supple, felt like butter across Spencer's neck. Some of Hotch's anger melted at the sight, and he ran his fingers through Spencer's silky hair as the lanky genius nuzzled into Hotch's knee. "Hey buddy," Hotch said gently, walking into the kitchen, Spencer followed on his heel, and when Hotch finally sat on the sofa, Spencer looked up at him. 

"Mmm?" Spencer murmured, eyes sparkling inquisitively, and Hotch sighed

"It's work, Spence," he sighed, massaging his temples "Strauss says..." he glared up at the ceiling "One more mistake and I'm gone. For good, this time." He shakes his head "I can't see my life...where I'm not working at the BAU," Spencer rested his chin on Hotch's knee, nuzzling comfortingly "You're a good boy," Hotch sighed, patting the sofa beside him, Spencer hops up eagerly, lying comfortably over Hotch's lap, while the older man trails his hand down Spencer's spine, towards the large butt plug impaled deep inside his pet, it's shaped like a tail, and Hotch pulls it in and out, Spencer's still slippery from the rough fucking this morning, but now, he purrs happily, mouthing over Hotch's dick in a silent question. "Yes, god yes," Hotch nods, a good way to relieve tension as he pulls himself out, and Spencer laps at his dick, eagerly, as though it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted, and the enthusiasm makes him achingly hard.

He lies there, happily, one hand in Spencer's hair, the other gently fucking his pet with the dildo, while Spencer deep throats him, whining in pleasure.

"Hotch!" Comes an angry voice, and Hotch sighs, but encourages Spencer to keep going, as Morgan storms into the room, frustration radiating off him in waves. He falters for a moment, seeing Spencer noisily sucking off one of his masters. But it's not enough to evaporate all of his anger "What the hell was that with Strauss today?"

"I'm tired, Morgan," Hotch sighed "I don't want to talk about this now."

"You're kidding?" Morgan growled, throwing his hands up in the air "Hotch, you're meant to be the team leader, but you just hide things! You can't hide things from me, tell me what the hell went on with Strauss today!"

Hotch lifts Spencer gently from his dick, and Spencer pouts, lips red, but crawls off the sofa, towards Derek, nuzzling his leg in a greeting, Derek leans down to stroke under his jaw absentmindedly, attention still on Hotch who stands, tucking himself into his pants and shrugging at Morgan "It was about the arrest today. We didn't have grounds, and it wasn't clean, not to mention that the girl died."

"Hotch, we arrested the son of a bitch the only way we could." Morgan growls "And yes that girl died, but we saved 9 of them."

"Erin doesn't care about that. She cares about the girl that died and the bad arrest. She says..." he ran his hands through his hair "I don't know how to do my job, so I shouldn't do it." Spencer crawls back to him, pressing his head against Aaron's knee, but the dark haired man is angry again, and he shoves Spencer away "No." He orders sternly, and Spencer flinches at the tone, crawling away towards the corner, hiding under the coffee table, Hotch sighs "Spence, I..."

Derek stops him "Hotch, you didn't mess up today. You saved lives. Like you do everyday."

"I know that Strauss came to you with the job offer, Derek." Hotch whispers, but Derek doesn't blink

"And you know I said no. And that I would always say no. I don't want your job, man, you're the only one that could ever do it-"

"You're a lying piece of shit, Morgan." Hotch whispered, blinking back tears "I know that you took home a copy of the contract. I know you got Strauss to sign, you just haven't put your own name down yet-"

"Okay!" Morgan has the nerve to look guilty "But it's not like that, I just..." he can't find the words and Spencer crawls forward, but Morgan stomps his foot menacingly and Spencer backs up, whining, but then he comes forward again, insistent, nuzzling Derek's calf to get attention, but Derek kicks his leg and Spencer's sent sprawling backwards, back colliding with the wall with a sharp thud. Morgan steps forward worried, and that's when he sees it, on Spencer's hip, a deep cut, days old, but infected. "What the hell?" Morgan muttered, and Spencer whined "Pretty boy, why didn't you tell us?" he kneels down so he's level with Spencer, who's rubbing his head like it hurts, which it probably does. 

"He's been trying too," Hotch swears under his bed "When was the last time you gave him a proper check?"

Guilt flashes across Morgan's face "Me? What about you? You were too busy with the damn job to look after our boy," he ruffles Spencer's hair, but their pet turns away, sniffling, crawling over to Hotch, who smirks at Morgan

"Seems to me like you're the one he's frightened of, Morgan." Hotch remarks snidely, collecting Spencer into his arms, Morgan's heart breaks as Spencer buries his face into the crook of Hotch's neck.

"No...baby boy," Morgan whispers, but Spencer ignores him, flinching violently when Morgan steps closer.

"What do you expect, Morgan?" Hotch snaps "You kicked him."

"No!" He cries desperately "I-"

Hotch walks out of the room. 

...  
...  
...

Hotch gives him a proper checking.

Making sure his teeth are sharp and white, hair brushed and washed till it's silky soft, he kept Spencer in the hot bath till the pet was wrinkled, he'd slid a finger into Spencer's tight hole, pumping in and out and cleaned the tail plug, cleaned the collar, and wrapped Spencer into a fluffy white towel, and letting him sleep at the end of the bed, curled up and happy, a bandage on the now cleaned cut.

In the middle of the night, Spencer wakes up, thirsty, and pads out of the room, down into the kitchen, were his water bowl, is and he laps it up gently, when he sees something move in the living room. He watches Morgan step into the light, and shuffles back, Morgan looks like he's about to cry at the action, and he kneels "Hey boy," he whispered soothingly "Come here," and he holds out a cup of something Spencer can't see, but it smells like coffee, and coffee's a rare treat for him. 

He pads over to Derek, uncertain, pausing a few feet away and tentatively sniffing the air. He can smell the coffee, and crawls further forward, and Derek tips the cup slightly, and Spencer laps like a kitten, not the puppy he is. Derek places a hand on the top of his back, petting him. 

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispers "I never meant to kick you, you know that, huh?" Spencer doesn't say anything, but comes further forward, drinking the warm liquid. "Good boy," Morgan whispers, running his fingers through Spencer's hair "I'm sorry I didn't notice, I've been taking you for granted, but you don't prefer Hotch, right?" Spencer looks up, and makes a high pitched sound with a smile. Morgan sets down the coffee, and kisses Spencer's mouth, with too much tongue, and not enough teeth- just how Spencer likes it. "Good boy, roll over, show me your stomach,"

Spencer does so, whining when Derek takes hold of his member, pumping solidly "Arrf..." he manages, bucking with want.

Derek grins, thumbing the tip "Am I forgiven?" he asks after Spencer's tipped over the edge, Spencer responds by leaping on Derek, nuzzling into his chest. Morgan sounds insanely relieved when he murmurs; "Good boy,"

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?  
> x


End file.
